


Shared Spaces

by VintageSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Camping, Cold Weather, Emprise du Lion, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Snarky Elves, Snow, Solavellan, Solavellan Fluff, dai - Freeform, prompt, snarky solas, tent sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSkies/pseuds/VintageSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emprise du Lion, Solas and Aerys Lavellan are sharing a tent for warmth...only then, everyone decides to join in. [Dread Wolf take them].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Spaces

“You were right, Solas.”

“Hmm?” The soft rumble from his chest was amplified by the fact her ear was pressed against it.

“Snuggling definitely helps keep the cold at bay.”

“Ah, yes.” She felt his thumb rub against the nape of her back as he twirled the loosened tips of her hair around his fingers. “Although I do not believe I referred to it as ‘snuggling.’”

“You can deny it all you’d like,” she looked up at him with a smirk, “but we’re still snuggling.”

He chuckled, and like before, the rumble filled her ears with a familiar and comforting sound. She turned and pushed herself onto an elbow, using her other hand to rub the small area of exposed chest. The fur blanket folded downward on itself as she sat further upwards and carefully adjusted her leg until it rested between his.

He perked his head, turning it towards her. She let her gaze fall to his eyes and slowly transitioned between focusing on the flickering flames reflected in his pupils and the soft grey-blue of the iris. Slowly, she dropped her gaze until it fell upon his lips, outlined by the moving shadows but somehow still inviting and soft.

Closing the space between them, she leaned forward, pressing against the bedroll with her toes. Her lips met his with unspoken desire and she momentarily lost all sense of space; it was as if she was floating with only his hungering touch to ground her.

The rustling of the tent flap jolted her into reality and she pulled away abruptly in a not-so-quiet manner.

“Ah, much better. Who would’ve thought it would be so cold here? How _do_ you stand it?” The Tevinter was hunched and barely had room to stand. Solas sighed and Aerys adjusted until she was laying beside him. The dim light from outside was dimmed further as another figured shadowed the entrance.

“Don’t look at me. For once, this wasn’t my idea.” The rogue shifted the weight of the crossbow on his back before taking a step forward and settling into a corner.

“Please. As if you’d rather be out there in that dreadful weather,” the mage had already secured the flaps on the tent and sat between the rogue and the interrupted couple, using a glyph for warmth.

Varric chuckled, “I never said I did, Sparkler.”

“And to what honor do we owe this company?” Solas was sitting now, his legs crossed beneath the fur blanket and his fingers laced in his lap. Lavellan sat peacefully beside him, close enough for their knees to touch but not so close as to make the newly found guests uncomfortable.

“As I said,” Dorian began as he brushed the melting snowflakes from his robes, “this weather is horrendous. You can thank _it_ , if you’d like.”

“How do you propose I display my thanks? A blast of fire, perhaps? A wall of flame? An overwhelming inferno?”

“All suitable options, though I prefer a simple glyph.”

“Considering your choice of attire, I would have guessed elsewise.”

Varric and Aerys held back a snicker. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
